This invention relates to a shoe, in particular a ski shoe, incorporating a flex and side and forward lean adjustment device.
As is known, ski shoes, with the advent of plastic material molding technology, increasingly tend to grow in height, and especially so the cuff or leg portion thereof, for the purpose of improving the shoe performance and user's comfort.
However, the advantages afforded by this ski boot concept have limitations, mainly on account of the difficult adaptation of the footwear to fit the varying configurations of individual skiers' limbs.
In fact, with conventional techniques, it is increasingly more important that the boot leg portion be perfectly shaped to fit the skier's leg lower part, and this has only been achieved by arranging for a very broad range of different sizes which, as may be appreciated, involves hardly solvable production problems.
Another currently felt problem is that connected with the possibility of adapting the footwear to the different skiing habits of each individual user, so that a product may be provided which best suit the varying skill and preferences of skiers.